Jasmine's Dance Recital
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine has her first dance recital. Find out how she does! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Jasmine's Dance Recital

Nick, Houston, Johnna, all of Jackie's family, as well as Nick's parents sat in a crowded auditorium to watch Jasmine's first dance recital.

Jackie had enrolled Jazz in dance a few months ago and the little girl absolutely loved it.

Jackie was waiting backstage with Jasmine until it was the 3-4 year old age group's turn to dance.

"Are you excited cutie pie?" Jackie asked her little girl who was spinning happily around in circles in her pretty dress.

"Yeah." The little girl said shaking her head vigorously.

"That's good." Jackie said with a smile.

When it was finally time for Jasmine's group to go onstage Jackie watched Jasmine walk out onto the stage in a line with all the other little girls before she left the back area of the stage through a side exit and then went and sat down next to Nick and the others to watch her little girl.

It was absolutely adorable watching the little kids. None of them were following the correct steps, some of the kids were standing stark still apparently affected by stage fright, some of them were spinning in circles, some were happily hugging one another, and some were waving at their families in the crowd. Jasmine was in that last category, she waved frantically at all of her family with a huge smile on her face, clearly loving the limelight.

"Sissy." Houston screamed.

"Shh." Nick said with a laugh as he quickly covered the little boy's mouth.

Everyone that was sitting near Houston in the audience laughed and they laughed even harder when from on stage came "Hi Houden." In a very happy sounding little voice.

When Jasmine's group was finished with their two songs they exited the stage to a standing ovation and since they were the last group to perform the family was aloud to go backstage.

Nick, Jackie, Jackie's mom as well as Nick's mom hurriedly went backstage to see their little star while Nick's dad and the rest of Jackie's family remained seated in the auditorium watching Houston and Johnna.

They would have all liked to go and see Jasmine backstage but since the backstage area was so small especially with all the parents and grandparents of all the little girls they decided to wait until Jasmine was finished backstage.

"You did so good baby girl." Nick said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Good dob?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, you did such a good job." Jackie said as she kissed the top of her head.

After Jackie and Nick's mother's both got a chance to congratulate Jasmine Jackie tried to take Jasmine into one of the dressing rooms so she could change her clothes so they could leave.

"No, petty." Jasmine whined, clearly not wanting to get out of her fancy outfit.

"Yes, you do look pretty, but we are all going out for pizza and mommy doesn't want you to get pizza on your pretty dress."

Finally Jasmine gave up and let Jackie take her into a dressing room.

While Jackie was changing Jasmine's clothes Nick, his mom, as well as Jackie's mom decided to go and rejoin the other family members.

After Jasmine had been changed back into her normal clothes she and Jackie went and found everyone else.

Jasmine got hugs and high fives from everyone, everyone except Johnna, who had fallen asleep, and Jasmine didn't appreciate that at all.

"Bad Donna, no sleep, me dance." She said, berating her little sister.

"She saw you dance peanut, she fell asleep after you were all done." Jackie's mom said thinking quickly.

Jasmine then smiled, apparently forgiving her little sister.

Then the entire family went out for pizza.

"It was so nice of you guys to come to her first recital." Jackie told her mother in law once everyone had been seated at the pizza parlor.

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't have missed it." Jill assured her.

Jackie smiled, and so did Nick, he loved that his parents got to see his little girl's big milestone. He wished they lived closer so they could be more involved in their grandchildren's daily life like Jackie's parents were but he was happy that they did get to see them quite often, every couple of months on average.

Nick and Jackie often teased them about them coming visit a lot more frequently since the grandbabies had arrived.

Nick often jokes with his parents that they don't actually love him because before Jasmine came along they'd rarely visit but now with her and the other two here they were there seemingly all the time.

His mother would joke back and say "You're right Nicholas, we do like our grandkids better than we like you."

Nick would laugh, he was pretty sure she was kidding but even is she wasn't he didn't mind taking a backseat to his kids.

Once they had ordered their pizza everyone sat around joking and laughing. Jasmine remained the center of attention all night and she loved it.

As they drove home for the night Nick and Jackie considered Jasmine's first recital a huge success.

**The End!**


End file.
